Lee and Key
by blckwaterforeve
Summary: Lemons! Leah and Jacob gettin' it on in his room and... the hall way?
1. Chapter 1

"Leah!" Seth yelled ad he ran into the house. "Leah?! Where are you?!"

What the hell did he want? I was finally home after days at the Cullens. I didn't have as much against them as I did before but the stench was still there.

"Leah!"

I grumbled and threw my pillow at the door.

"What Seth?"

"Leah...It's Jacob." I immdiatley sat up. "He..he's losing control." Fuck Jacob! I jump of bed and run out of the house phasing as soon as my feet come in touch with the grass on my front porch.

_Leah get to the edge of the far east side of the forest. _Paul's voice sounded in my head.

I ran as fast as I could, my feet pounding on the ground.

Not before long I could see Jacob &... was that Mike?! I thought about how the kid had a thing for me throughout all of Junior high.

I phase back behind a bush and throw my clothes on.

"Jacob!" I yell.

He was shaking like crazy.

I run up to Mike.

"Mike, you really need to leave." I told him. "Go please."

With a sudden force I was shoved to the side.

"Stay outta it." Mike yelled at me.

That BITCH! How DARE he fucking touch me! Before Jacob can do anything besides growl I barg up to him and slap him hard across the face.

"You BITCH!" He yelled.

HELL NO!

"What Bitch?! You wanna fight?! Lets go then! Mother fucker!" I say tieing up my hair.

I heard Jacob chuckle behind me. I was to mad to realise that Jacob had moved behind me. As I was getting ready to swing at Mike I was suddenly thrown across someones shoulder. I kicked as hard I could satisfied when I heard a sickening crunch. I looked up from my spot on Jake's shoulder to see Mike sitting there holding his nose.

"Jacob! Put me DOWN! Lemme teach the fucker a lesson!" I scream.

"Shut up Leah and stop kicking me!" Jacob says as he turns around to walk away. He puts me down a few feet away but still had a grip on my wrist.

"Yeah! Walk away! and take you bitch with you!" Mike yells smirking at us.

I stop walking causing Jacob to trip over his own feet, which caused him to loosen his grip on my wrist.

I pounced on top of Mike and started pounding his face in. Not before a few seconds Jacob's arms around my waist and I was yet again thrown across his shoulder.

"Whose the bitch now?" I yell as Jacob laughs at the bleeding and crying Mike. We walked away again except this time he didn't put me down.

"Put me down Jacob!"

"So you can pounce on him again?" He says and I know that he has THAT smirk on his face.

"I won't! Just put me down!" I yell.

He walked out of the forest and into a home.

"Dad! I'm home!" Jacob yelled.

I felt that wierd calmness and happiness surge through me as we walked deeper inside the quiet peaceful home.

"Okay son." Billy replyed from the kitchen.

"Billy! Jacob won't put me down! PUT ME DOWN JACOB!" I scream again.

Billy chuckled at us. "You two are like a cat and a dog." I heard him say before Jacob walked into a room and puts me on the bed.

"Thank you." I smile laying down. I loved his room. It had this calmess to it that was just mind boggling and the fact that everything smelled like him was a bonus as well.

Jacob sighed and took his shirt off. I looked at his perfect stony chest. He had a friggin' 8 pack for crying out loud! It was hard enough not to drool you can't expect me to not stare to!

"Like what you see Lee?" Jacob smirks.

I blush and say "You wish key."

Key... I haven't called him that since...since Sam. Key, I gave him that name... it was short for Ja**key** and it ryhmed with Lee, which was his name for me.

"You bet" Jacob says smirking THAT smirk again.

"You coming to the bon fire?" he asks.

"Yup" I say popping the P "Gotta keep an eye on Seth."

Seth, My awsome little brother that I love oh so dearly... even though sometimes he can act like an over-protective older brother.

"Well lets go then." he says grabbing his keys.

I get off his ever so comfortable bed and he looks at me. I look down and realise what i'm wearing.

I was wearing a tank top and super short shorts.

I look back up and catch Jacob staring at my chest.

I snap my fingers "Hey idiot. I'm up here." I say irratated.

"Ohh...uhmm sorry." He says looking down.

I roll my eyes at him and walk out. I feel Jacob behind me when i'm by the kitchen. My phone which was in my back pocket started to vibrate.

"Damn." Jacob hissed under his breath.

I turn around and stare at him. What the fuck was his problem.

I pull out my phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Leah?! Where are you?" Rachel yells.

"i'm on my way." I say. But Jacob grabs my phone and starts talking. "Hey sis, Leah and I won't be able to make it. Later." He ends the call and gets close to me... Too close.

"What the hell Jake I thought we were going?" I say.

"Yeah, but I have a better idea." He says

**~cliff hanger~**

**Review please! I promise no disappointment for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_"Hey sis', Leah and I won't be able to make it. Later." He says ending the call and gets close. Too close._

_"What the hell Jake? I thought we were going?" I say._

_"Yeah but I have a better idea." he says._

**Now to the storyXD**

His hands going to the back of my pants where he slipped my phone in my pocket. Sliding his hands across my ass and rests them on my waist.

I move back to look into his eyes. There were only 2 emotions...

Lust and the other was... was that love?

I take a few steps back until my back hit the wall.

"Leah..." He breathed closing the distance between us. I don't trust my voice so I just look up at him with expecting eyes.

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips on mine.

He pulled back to look at my reaction which was a gasp.

He smirks at me before he kisses me full on. His tounge slides against my bottom lip and my hands fly up to the back of his head. It took everything I had in me to keep my moan in. He tasted SO FRIGGIN' good! He slid his arm from my waist down and cupped my ass. This time I did moan. He bit my bottom lip and started kissing my jaw trailing down towards my neck.

By the time he was back to my mouth my underwear was soaking wet.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt a vibration. It was getting louder and louder. No Duh! It was my phone!

"Ignore it." Jacob whispered in a husky voice.

I laughed at him and checked the caller ID. What the hell? It was Paul.

"What the hell? Why is Paul calling me?" I ask.

"Tell him to shut the fuck up." Jacob grumbled kissing my neck.

"Hello?" i answered.

"Are you with Jacob?" he asks.

"Uhmm yeah?" I bit back a moan as Jacob grazed his teeth against my collar bone.

"Oh are ya'll coming to the bon-fire?"

"Nooo Pauuulll." I say practically moaning.

"Are ya'll having SEX?!" He yelled.

Annoyed I yell back "Yes Paul! Jacob is fucking me to the moon and back!"

Jacob roughly took the phone from my grasp and talked to Paul "Paul we are buzy! We are NOT coming to the Damn bon-fire and SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He threw the phone and took me into his room locking the door.

My back was against the door as he nibbled on my collar bone.

I felt him playing at the edge of my underwear making me pant in expectation to feel him THERE with me...

"F..fuck..fucking tease." I say... well more like pant.

He smirks at me and rips off my pants. He sticks 2 fingers in me and starts to pump into me.

"Fuck Jacob! Oh shit that feels so good!"

"You like that don't you Lee? You like all the things that I can do to you..." He says throwing another finger in me.

"Fuck Key! I'm bout to cum." I scream.

I feel annoyance and anger as his finger leave me but that is gone just as quick because Jacob is on the floor on his knees. He throws my leg on his shoulder and starts to lick me.

"FUCKKK!" I scream. "KEYYYY"

I FEEL him moan and I come on the spot. Jacob licks me clean and gets back up.

"Sorry bout that babe but I was dyin' to taste you."

I whine and grab Jacobs shirt and his dick.

He instantly rips his shirt and shorts off. Then he reaches over and rips mine off.

I another second he has me on all 4's and positioned to enter me.

"Jacob please!" I whine again.

He thrust into me deep and starts to move against me at a perfect pace.

It felt so good him going in and out of me like that.

"Shit Lee I'm bout to cum babe." He growls.

"Cum with me Key."

In another few thrusts I feel Jacobs seed fill inside of me and my juices drip onto his dick.

"I love you Lee." Jacob says trying to catch his breath.

"I love you to Key." I smile and just like that we started round 2.

~Later~

We heard a timid knock on the door.

"What?" Jacob growled.

We were finished with our 6th round of making love to each other and we were laying there with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"As happy as I am that you two will be giving me grand children Leah's phone is out here and her mother iscalling." Billy says and I blush a deep red.

Jacob sighs and gets up pulling on a pair of sweats. He walks over to the door and opens it in a way that I was still covered.

"Try to keep it a little quiter next time." Billy says.

Jacob chuckles as he closes the door and comes to the bed to lay down again. He wraps his arms around my waist and I know that the only thing that matters is Me and him...

Lee and Key...

Thats all.

**There it is! Hope you guys like it! Review please!**


End file.
